


When the Past Comes to Find You

by FullmetalDevil



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 30 years of catching up on, A little demonic secret, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/pseuds/FullmetalDevil
Summary: Allison and Tom always fancied looking for any potential surviving family they may have after all their years of imprisonment in the studio. However what do you do when what you thought was never there comes to find you? The couple are finding themselves having to make up for a 30 year gap all the while a little demon has to stay out of sight. However the innocent curiosity of a baby is about the drag all of their secrets to light.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	When the Past Comes to Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This by far has been a joy to write and has drawn on so much inspiration from personal experience, as well as many drawings I've done with Benny and Ragdoll.

The world bustled to and from their desired places taking advantage of the twilight hours while a little movie theater welcomed its patrons to it's shows. A young man accompanied his much older mother all the while his daughter happily wiggled in his arms while he inquired as to the desired film of the evening. The pair sauntered down the side of the building briefly studying the movie posters advertising their respective movies showing as well as those to be. The young man led his aged mother through the lines purchasing tickets to see their desired film before entering the establishment passing their tickets to the teller before being waved through. The theater proved to be a lively hotspot filled with people chatting about various films from animation to the latest horror films as they sought their desired screenings with their armloads of popcorn, drinks and candy. The young man and older woman passed on the options of enjoying food or drink and simply pocketed their ticket stubs before moving to their desired showroom.

The pair took their seats opting to watch a children's film that boasted a mix of animation as well as live action which seemed to be all the rage in the world of children's films. The father chuckled at his daughter that was opting to sit in his lap happily waving at the screen as opposed to sitting in her own seat. While she was only a year old, she was a quiet little girl as she happily bounced in her father's lap at characters on the screen. His mother, her grandmother, smiled warmly at her granddaughter's enthusiasm as they watched the film, it was a nice change of pace rather than being home all the time.

Characters danced across the screen alongside actors all bouncing and swaying to the lively music that even had the audience swaying in tune. A beautiful woman wore a mermaid costume happily singing the song the remainder of the cast danced to. The grandmother looked upon the woman with sad eyes as she sang on screen, her downtrodden mood a stark contrast to the mood of the audience. The actress strongly resembled her daughter she hadn't seen in over 30 years. Her initial joyous mood of watching her granddaughter of the present brought down by a ghost of her daughter from her past. 

Her son next to her noticed his aged mother's grief by the look of pain on her face. His hand met hers drawing her attention to him while he offered a small smile to try and brighten her mood. He felt pity for his mom as she and his older sister were once very close. He himself hadn't seen his sister in 30 years no matter where he looked, all the trails he searched all were dead ends or simply faded as if wiped away. She just disappeared into thin air without a trace. 

The pair returned their attention to the film to try and enjoy what remained of the film while their little bundle of joy eagerly watched. The crowd cheered at the conclusion of the story as the ending credits began to roll and the lights began to turn on. Guests quietly filed out bit by bit while the trio stayed to watch more of the credits until they felt it was time to leave. A passing glance over their shoulders as they rose from their seats brought a name that made both grandmother and son freeze in place.

Mermaid played by: Allison Connor

The pair looked at each other in disbelief before the son quickly passed his mother his daughter freeing his hands. He pulled out a small black notebook and pen from his breast pocket and quickly began jotting down the name they just saw on the screen as well as the companies that worked on the film. His mother watched him jot the information down with a hopeful look in her eye yet at the same time sadness. What were the odds that this woman may be her daughter that she was told she couldn't see again? If so, what would she say, would Allison even want to see her? So much had happened and to be gone for so long, what would or could even be said?

The elder woman’s thoughts were broken by a soft pat and reassuring squeeze to her shoulder by her son. His eyes shone with a rekindled determination that had long since been extinguished with years of searching and no luck. A smile graced his face with a simple nod of understanding before his attention turned to his daughter in his mother’s arms as she lightly pulled on his shirt. He retrieved the baby from his mother looking at the little baby with determination. He knew they may be a small family but both he and his mother longed to find the last member who had been missing from their lives for 30 long years.

\------ 2 weeks later -------

Allison happily hummed to herself swaying at the stove stirring a big pot of fish soup from Tom and Benny's last fishing trip with Henry. She smiled as she stirred the creamy soup before taking a small spoon to sample her concoction, deciding to add in some more ketchup and a bit of sugar before resuming stirring. She was elated about the amount of fish they brought home as it eased up her shopping trips even though she did enjoy those trips with Benny. The toon in question was at the table cutting some deer meat into smaller pieces and setting them to soak in vinegar for a later time while his face was completely sour while he worked. Laughter bubbled up out of his mother at the toon’s disapproving face.

"Are you sure this will make the meat taste better?" Benny looked up at Allison. "it smells terrible." Making a face in disgust.

A chuckle escaped Allison as she stepped away from the stove to stand next to the toon waiting for him to finish up with the last piece. "It will. Trust me Once I cook it up you’ll see what I mean. Deer are known as wild game and game meat needs to be soaked in vinegar to get rid of the gamey taste. After a good soaking, the meat is prepared anyway one desires." Benny nodded in understanding sliding in the last of the meat allowing her to grasp onto the container and placed it into the fridge before closing the door heading back to the stove. "How exactly did you boys get a deer? Last I looked, no one had a firearm with them let alone the desire to hunt one." She raised a brow.

Benny recounted how they were coming home from the trip driving through the mountains caravaning with Henry, with the animator in question leading the way. The vehicle in front of him had a deer dart out in front of it and the vehicle stuck the animal leaving the family's vehicle to spin out while the animal was knocked over to the side of the road. Luckily everyone in the vehicle was fine and only shaken after the incident while the metal bumper took the brunt of the blow. Once the damage had been assessed they quickly resumed their way leaving the animal by the side of the road. Realizing that there was no interest given to the animal and not wanting to pass up free meat, both Tom and Henry quickly gathered up the animal and laid it in Tom's truck with a tarp wrapped around it as best as possible.

The two men wasted no time getting back to Henry's house where the toons stayed out of the way while Henry and Tom bled and dressed the animal. Linda helped the men cut the meat off the bones and pack it into bags splitting it so each family got equal portions. The bones were set aside to boil to get the remainder of the meat and for that to be given to Boris while the bones themselves would be thrown away except for the skull and antlers. Henry wanted them for his garage. Once the meat was divided and placed in the freezer and coolers, Henry helped Tom clean up any blood that was in the bed of the pick up truck while Benny, Bendy and Boris ran around playing. Though once the truck was cleaned up, Tom had to round Benny up so they could head home and get their share of the spoils into the fridge and freezer as well.

Allison listened and nodded in understanding of the toons story and was thankful of the men's resourcefulness. The extra meat was a huge bonus to their freezers since it completely filled it to the brim, the downfall was that the meat needed a little more prep in order to be eaten but that was ok, it wasn’t like they paid money for it. "Go wash your hands while I finish up the soup." She lightly stirred the pot once more.

Benny nodded and hurried to the sink to wash the vinegar off his hands while the phone rang, catching Allison's attention. She lowered the flame on the stove to simmer and quickly placed a lid on the pot before picking up the phone off the reciever.

"Hello Connor Residence".

"Daaaaaaaaaarliiiiiiiiiing" a voice happily sang out on the line making Allison flinch from the volume briefly holding the phone away from her ear.

"Hello Taylor" she laughed on the line.

"Tell me honeybun, is little Benny there? if so, tell him hi." Taylor cooed into the line. "I just wanna pinch his little cheeks!"

Allison looked over her shoulder at Benny who was drying his hands before looking up at her tilting his head in curiosity. A chuckle escaped her before she covered the receiver, whispering to Benny that it was Taylor getting a small wave before he wandered back to the table.

"Benny says hi." Allison turned her attention back to the phone. "So how’s it going? I doubt you called solely to see how Benny is doing."

Taylor's tone dipped down while speaking firmly on the line. "I had a detective in here earlier asking some questions."

"What kind of questions?" Allison held the earpiece close to her ear to better hear her friend who was practically whispering.

"He was asking me if I knew you, he wanted to know who you are and your background." Taylor scowled at the memory. 

Allison paled at her friend's commentary with her mind racing a mile a minute, unbeknownst to her, Benny left the table to stand next to her concerned about her sudden change in demeanor. "What did you tell him?" 

"Nothing. I only told him that yes, I do work with an Allison Connor as I'm your dresser and make up artist. I simply told him I know nothing about you as our work is kept strictly professional." A small sigh was heard on the line as Taylor knew Allison had been holding her breath, and he couldn't blame her. It was suspicious for a detective to be looking for the actress when Taylor was certain she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Did he say what station he's from or if he's independent, and why he's looking around?" Allison twirled her finger around the cord while Benny was lightly tugging on her pant leg looking up at her with worried eyes.

"He only said that his name is James Pendle of the L.A.P.D. He claimed he was working on a missing person’s case looking for an Allison Connor who had disappeared from her workplace 30 years ago. If you ask me darling, I’d say he was looking for you."

Allison felt like her heart was gonna stop at the name. James Pendle. The only James Pendle she ever knew was her little brother from back when she used to live with her folks and helped her mother raise him. There was no way that this was the same guy, right? Yet, he knew of her background. He knew she worked at the studio.

"I know this is gonna sound strange" Allison's hands tightly gripped the phone. "But the detective, did he look vaguely Japanese yet not? Like he was mixed?"

Taylor tilted his head pondering over his memories of the visit. "Yes, why? Think you know him?"

"I, I think so." Allison stammered out as she ran her fingers through her hair. Her mind raced to her memories of when she last saw her brother and then remembered that it's been 30 years. He wouldn't be the little boy she remembered anymore. "My maiden name is Pendle and my younger brother's name is James. I think that was him, I'm not sure."

"I have his number, if you wanna give him a call. He gave me his number in case I remembered or heard anything.”James sighed on the line. “The man was awfully persistent."

Allison glanced down at Benny and lightly rested her hand on his head. "Y-Yeah. I'll give him a call."

A few strokes of a pen later Allison found herself staring at the phone number on the paper. She thanked Taylor for the heads up hanging up with her attention returning to the number. She wore a perplexed look on her face as her mind warred with itself. Sure her and Tom always entertained the idea of trying to locate surviving family members, but they couldn't either find the time or were too afraid. They both feared ill reactions to Benny and even worse someone trying to take him from them. 

The Persistent nudging at her side drew her attention down to Benny looking up at her. "Are you ok? You look upset."

A shadow of a smile graced Allison's face as she bent down and scooped him into her arms. "I'm just worried sweetie." Earning a questioning hum. " It's just, a man was looking for me and was asking Taylor about me. He knew my maiden name and some of my background during and before the studio."

Benny tilted his head slightly "what's a maiden name and how come he's looking into your business? Isn't that rude?"

Laughter bubbled up out of Allison at the toon's innocent inquiry. "Well it's kinda a police officer or a detective's job to look into other people's personal lives. They usually do it if they are trying to find out something or are looking for someone."

"Why would he be looking for you?"

"Well because we all were trapped in the studio for so long and our families and friends lost contact with us. We dropped off the map completely and things just moved without us. To them we disappeared without a trace and no matter where they looked they couldn’t find us. They knew the studio was shut down but no one thought to investigate the building itself." Allison's expression turned somber. "So because we were gone for so long we don't know anyone beyond who survived the studio as things changed so much. We don’t even know where to begin to look if we wanted to find our families."

Allison inwardly hated the words she was saying. It was one thing to think it, it was another to say the words out loud knowing that it was true and nothing you can do can change it. None of them knew how many family members they had left, if at all. Thirty years is a long time and things had changed so drastically along with the people. Her thoughts came to a halt when Benny gently nudged his head into her shoulder.

"We can't change the past, but we can change the future. If this guy was hired by your family or friends to find you and reunite, then why not call? It wouldn't hurt to try." Benny gave a small reassuring smile. He was well aware as to the lives that Allison, Tom and everyone else from the studio lost, but if people who cared for them were trying to find them, then they deserve to be united again.

"That's the thing that is baffling me" Allison rested her head between Benny's horns. "The detective has the same name as my younger brother. His name is James Pendle."

Benny wiggled his head out from under her to look up at her confused. “I didn’t know you have a younger brother, but how come your name is Connor when you said his name is Pendle? If he's family wouldn't his name be Connor?"

Allison found herself once again laughing at her little toon. "See when Tom and I got married, my name changed from Pendle to Connor. It's common for women to have their last name changed to match their husbands. My maiden name, also known as my original full name, was Allison Pendle. When I married Tom it became Allison Connor." Her explanation earned a nod in understanding. "My brother's name won't change if he marries unlike mine. So it is an eerie coincidence that a detective shows up out of the blue with his name looking for me."

"Then that's all the more reason to call." Benny chirped. "If he is your brother don't you want to see him?"

"It's not that simple." Allison released Benny from her hug, setting him back down. "When I got married my family didn't approve, especially my father, and my little brother was a child at the time. I just don't know if I feel like opening old wounds."

Benny frowned at her words. It was unlike his mother to be upset over something. It made him wonder what exactly happened all that time ago to leave a rift between her and her family, but Sammy's words came to mind and he gently rested his hand on hers, gaining her eyes to look into his. "If you don't at least talk about it, then things won't ever heal."

A smile crept on Allison's face "I'll think about it." 

With her parting words she ushered Benny to go play outside while she finished cooking the soup before heading to the patio to watch the toon play. She wanted to see if it truly was her brother, yet at the same time, was reluctant for fear of her parents. She felt she had buried that hatchet a long time ago and now it felt like it was being dug up again. It was only fitting to hear what Thomas had to say on the subject since he was involved as well. After all Thomas was the reason why her family cut ties with her, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. She loved the man more than anything.

Allison chose to wait until Benny was asleep for the night to inform Tom of her earlier phone call. Naturally the man became agitated and concerned as to why a detective would be seeking out his wife until Allison informed him of the name. The man was shocked to hear a familiar name after all the years, let alone the almost amusing coincidences involving the name and the investigation. The pair mulled over the little information Taylor provided before ultimately agreeing to call under 2 conditions; if the detective wishes to meet them personally it will be at a location other then the home, or if it has to be at the home then Benny has to hide.

Benny was informed of his parent’s decision by morning and much to Allison's surprise, the toon didn't seem to mind having to hide out in his room if they met at the house. He wanted Allison and Tom to at least meet the man in hopes of finding their families, he was even encouraging it. Benny had to admit that in the back of his mind he was a little nervous about strangers coming to the home, but if it was to find his parents family then he knew he’d have to cope. Perhaps with a little time, he can meet them if they do find them and he hoped that they would get along. Maybe he could have a larger family than his parents, Bendy, Henry and the remainder of the survivors of the studio along with the elderly ladies of the nursing home. The thought of having a larger family that hopefully cared for him as much as his folks made him all the more eager to press Allison and Tom to call.

Allison and Tom both agreed to wait until after lunch to make the call while Benny was invited to the nursing home to make plush toys with the ladies. The pair glanced at the number both now becoming nervous about the potential outcome.

“I only hope this works.” Allison fidgeted with the paper holding the number that separated them from the unknown. 

“If you are having reservations you don’t have to.” Tom placed an arm on Allison’s shoulder giving her a small reassuring hug. “I know that if it is your family, maybe things have changed after all these years. You don’t know until you try.”

“I just don’t want them blaming you for what all happened.” Allison turned giving Tom a somber look. “They already didn’t like you cause you weren’t what they wanted for me when you were everything I ever wanted.” she leaned her head into Tom’s shoulder.

Tom frowed giving Allison a full hug, rocking slightly. He remembered Allison’s father belittling him at every opportunity and even went so far as to forbid her mother from seeing them as well as not showing up for their wedding. His own father had to walk her down the aisle in the man’s place. He wasn’t exactly excited about the possibility of seeing them either as his only grievance was with her father, but her mother was a different story. The little lady was soft spoken and quiet. She hardly spoke because of her husband as they were only married out of convenience, not love. Tom had to admit he pitied her for having to marry such a man, but it gave him the love of his life so it had a silver lining.

“Well how about I make the call then?” Tom leaned his head down resting on her shoulders. “I can call and find out what he wants.” 

His answer was a small nod as Allison handed over the paper to him. He knew she was reluctant to call and he was more than willing to take that blow for her. She gave up her entire family for him, he can at least find out what they want if it is them. Tom eyed the paper as his fingers slowly glided over the rotary phone dialing the number before he pressed the phone to his ear while he leaned against the kitchen wall with Allison leaning against him. He waited patiently while the line rang with his heart almost pounding to it’s tone, he wouldn’t admit to his own anxiety about having to call, but it was better to do it sooner than later.

“Hello, Detective Pendele speaking. How may I help you?” A young man spoke on the line.

Tom lightly cleared his throat before speaking. “Ah yes, I’m calling on the behalf of Mrs. Allison Connor. I understand that you wish to speak to her in regards to personal matters.”

The detective listened to the gruff voice on the line raising a brow. “And to whom am I speaking to?.”

“I’m her husband.” 

“Oh! I see. Your name wouldn’t happen to be Thomas B Connor is it?” The man placed the phone between his ear and shoulder balancing it while he quickly searched his desk for a pad and pencil ready to jot down any commentary the man would give him on the line. God He hoped it was Thomas, he was the only person with Allison when they both disappeared.

“That is correct. My name is Thomas Connor and my wife is Allison Connor. Since you’re into asking questions, I have one of my own. Your name wouldn’t happen to be James Pendele, son of Theodore Pendle and a Mako Pendele?”

James smiled on the line, his voice barely containing his excitement. “Yes. That is correct.”

Tom inwardly chucked at the detectives answer, it was Allison’s brother looking for her. He sighed, chuckling on the line. “FYI kid that is misuse of power to use a badge to look for personal cases.”

“Not if I was ‘hired’ by Mrs. Pendle to look for her then it is perfectly fine.” James quickly retorted, earning a small laugh on the line. “Honestly Thomas I’m really happy to have found you.” James’ voice growing soft. “I searched for years and couldn’t find you two.”

Allison motioned for the phone from Tom who handed it over to her. “We’re sorry that we dropped off the radar. Things happened and there wasn’t anything we could do about it. I'm sorry."

Relief flooded over James at hearing his elder sister's voice, the man holding the phone closer to his ear to better hear her. "It's been too long." Earning a small hum in agreement. "If it were possible, can we meet somewhere?"

"As family or as a detective investing a missing person's case?" Allison inquired. Her brother's answer would determine where they met. If as family, he could come to the home, as for his job, they can meet elsewhere.

A small laugh was heard on the line. "As a family. I haven't seen you in so long and I have a daughter that I'd love for you to meet her."

Allison felt like a rug had been ripped out from under her as she stuttered on the line. "A-A daughter!?" Both Allison and Tom looked at each other in shock before they both realized that 30 had passed, it was only natural that the little boy they once knew had grown up.

"Yeah. She is a little angel, she's only a year old and is very sweet. I'm sure you'll love her. Her name is Alice." James happily boasted. He felt like he was walking on cloud nine. He finally found his sister and he couldn’t wait to see her. He had so much he wanted to talk about and was completely giddly on the phone. His years of searching and a chance moment paid off. He couldn’t even begin to describe how happy he truly was.

The group happily chatted with one another before Allison settled on inviting him to the house to visit. She was surprised that he had a beach side home and lived only 45 minutes away. It wasn’t surprising that her family had stayed so close, she figured it was to stay local to look for her. After some debate they agreed to meet on Saturday when everyone had the day off as all of their jobs kept them busy. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone leaving Allison giddy about the conversation until her face went pale with Tom noting her sudden change.

"What's wrong?" He lightly nudged her.

"What if he brings my parents?" Allison gave him a worried glance before looking around the home.

"Well we'll worry about that later if they do come, which I highly doubt. Remember your father made it clear that we weren't allowed to see them and they wouldn't see us. Your brother is a grown man and on his own, he isn't bound by their rules." Tom gave her another nudge before gesturing to the house. "Besides all we have to do is just hide the photos with Benny and it will be fine."

Tom later came to hate his words as the weekend drew near as he found himself having to take down the photos. Benny was understanding of the situation and opted to help as he knew it was hard enough on his folks to pretend he didn't exist. Allison was glued to the kitchen feverishly making extra food not only for her guests as they would be staying for dinner, but also for Benny since he was going to have to eat separately.

Once the house was together Tom and Benny both tried to help Allison out in the kitchen, but were shooed out since she wanted Benny to have some fun before they showed up. The pair opted to roughhouse a bit with Tom tossing Benny around only for the toons arms to split apart wrapping around the man pulling the demon back to the man’s side trying to tickle his dad. Allison chuckled at the playing pair as Benny was going easy on Tom and not going Ragdoll form. Allison had to break them up long enough to have Benny pack away the food she made him in his hammerspace as well as to get in a few shots at Thomas before she let Benny take over in tackling his dad. They continued to roughhouse for a while longer before their play came to a halt when a brisk knock was heard at the door making them both look at each other with a small frown. Play time was over.

"C'mon." Tom lifted Benny back up to carry him to his room while Allison brushed off her apron wiping her hands on a towel before approaching the door.

Her hand hovered over the door knob until Tom returned having set Benny in his room and she slowly opened the door. Before the pair was a young man of Japanese descent sporting a few wrinkles on his olive face wearing a simple pair or tan slacks and white collared shirt neatly tucked in. He carried a small pink bundle in one arm while balancing a bag in the other.

Upon Allison opening the door and his eyes laid on his sister a warm smile graced his tired face. "Long time no see."

Allison slowly edged out of the home examining the man that stood before her while Tom watched. Her hands slowly traced James' face studying him in vague recognition. She slowly turned his face to the left revealing a small scar by the back side of his right ear for which the light of recognition came on. At the reveal of a familiar mark she wrapped her arms around her brother silently sobbing as she embraced him. 

Tom smiled at the man who had buried his face in his sister's shoulders trying to hide his own set of tears with the tension in his own shoulders long gone. The mechanic lightly patted the man on the shoulders before Allison pulled him into the hug. The group held each other before a small wibbling sound caused them to break the embrace with Allison's attention turned to the little bundle in her brother's arms that was wiggling around.

"Is that?" She gestured at the bundle earning a nod.

"Yeah. Alice." James gently handed over the blanket to Allison who gently unraveled the top.

Little soft brown eyes met Allisons as the little girl wibbled in her arms. The little one upset at the sudden motions.

Allison lightly cooed at the baby rocking her gently shushing the little one. "She's so sweet."

Her comment was met by a wide happy grin and little fingers reaching for her for which she happily obliged. The actress lightly tickled the little baby who was giggling and squealing from the attention before Allison turned to Tom gently holding her out to him. The old mechanic was hesitant to accept the baby but Allison nodded mouthing 'you'll be fine' and handed her over to him. Tom was instant mush at the little girl who giggled and happily wiggled in his grasp.

James watched his sister and brother in law coo over his daughter before a small frown graced his face. "Umm Allison." Gaining the couples attention. "There is one more thing."

The man gestured behind himself alerting the remainder of his party. An elderly woman who was standing next to their vehicle slowly walked towards the porch with a cane in one hand while wearing a dark blue kimono. Her hair had long since turned white and her face weary from age yet looked at Allison with hopeful longing eyes. Allison knew instantly who the woman was as part of her felt that it was her worst nightmare, yet at the same time, a part of her longed to see the familiar face. Her mother.

Allison remained still as the elder woman slowly stepped to the home with James helping her up the steps. Her eyes looked up at Allison while a small hopeful smile graced her face. "My little angel?"

A small nod from Allison was all that was needed to make the elder woman hug her tightly while sobbing into her daughter's arms. Allison returned the embrace as the pair quietly cried. Tom looked towards the vehicle expecting to see bitter scornful eyes of her father yet, nothing. Where was mr. Pendle? The man wasn’t left to his thoughts long when a hand gently grasped onto Tom’s arm drawing his attention to see Mrs. Pendle grasping onto his sleeve. A soft smile formed on Tom’s face as he gently wrapped the two women in a gentle hug of his own while feeling the elder woman’s hands clinging to him and soft words of thanks.

Allison gently broke the embrace and gestured for the group to enter the home as there was so much they all needed to catch up on and they couldn’t do so outside. James gathered up his bag and followed Thomas who had Alice in his arms while Allison helped her mother inside.Thomas led them to the living room and passed Alice back to James after he set his bag down so he could get her something to lay on. Allison got her mother settled down on the couch while Tom had brought in an overly large pillow he had forgotten to put back in Benny’s play room. The mechanic laid the pillow out allowing James to set Alice down since there was plenty of space for the little girl to lay on and sleep. James quietly breathed a sigh of relief that Alice had opted to take a nap so he could focus on his sister and brother in law. He wanted to focus his attention on them rather than worrying about where she had wandered off to since she had a habit of exploring. While James was making sure Alice was comfortable Allison quickly retreated, getting them a set of ice tea passing them out to everyone before setting a tin of cookies on the coffee table.

Tom looked over at the pair. "So where's Mr. Pendle? I figured he would have come along." He spoke while accepting a cup of tea from Allison as she sat next to him.

The older woman looked up from her tea with sad eyes. "Sadly my husband is no longer with us."

The room became silent while Allison lowered her head. "I see. It has been 30 years, so I shouldn't be too surprised." Her voice softening, her face was blank as she tried to process her mother's words.

It's not like she hated the man for what he's done, but she couldn't exactly give him all her love either. There was a time he was a dad, but that was brief and a long time ago. Once she got older his grip on what she could and couldn't do tightened to a point of near suffocation. Once she fell in love and got married it was like a string snapped and he lost it, forbidding her from seeing the family and taking her mother and brother away. A twinge of sadness rang within her for the man he once was, not the man he had become, all the while a pair of empathetic eyes watched her.

Tom felt pity for her. Allison had grown estranged from her father, but she had always hoped to someday reconnect the bridge he was convinced was burned. Allison's father made it very clear that he didn't approve of him and that she should have sought someone else 'on her level'. Now it looks like that reconciliation will never happen. Tom’s hand gently rested on Allison’s back, rubbing it gently.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Mako." Tom finally spoke, earning the old woman's attention. 

A small smile graced the woman's face "It's fine dearie. I lost my husband a long time ago, but now I hope to have gained my daughter in return." She glanced at Allison with a hopeful expression.

She knew she could have done better by Allison, but her husband was a controlling man who monitored her every movement. He saw her as nothing more than a business deal and trophy. She wasn't allowed to do much beyond the care of their two children and when Allison openly defied her husband he forbade her from seeing her daughter again. She was only able to leave a parting gift in the hopes that Allison would be able to put it to good use.

Allison smiled warmly at her mother. "That you have. I never forgot the gift you gave me as it was put to good use." She gestured to the home. "After some things happened we needed a new place to call home and what you gave me helped cover a good chunk. If it weren’t for you, we’d still be stuck bouncing from hotel to hotel.”

"I'm glad." Mako happily sighed. "I am so happy to hear you are doing well after all this time."

James briefly glanced at Alice thinking he saw her stir before joining in on the conversation. "What happened? We lost all contact with you and when we went to your home everything was foreclosed and they were selling off everything. I mean people just don't go missing and then turn up 30 years later."

“I managed to salvage some of your things.” Mako looked towards Allison. “I didn’t have anything left to hold onto as you were gone, my baby vanished into thin air.”

Guilt flashed on the couples faces at Mako’s words. They weren’t surprised that their things had been sold as no one was there to maintain the house so naturally it wasn’t theirs anymore. It saddened the both of them to hear of the worry and sorrow they had instilled in those that cared about them. Allison and Tom both looked at each other before they slowly began to tell their tale, both opting to leave Benny out of the descriptions as well as being vague about some of the events. They chose their words wisely as they feared that if they told the complete truth that they may be urged to seek out a doctor. They wanted to be reunited with the families, not to be labeled insane and push them away.

While the group was focused on the couples story, a little bundle wiggled out of her blanket and began to crawl down the hall all while her family was unaware of her disappearance.

Alice crawled to the edge of the living room and turned around the corner to the hallway. she padded down the hall with her little hands exploring the small lights that Tom had installed along the edges of the floor. She attempted to try and play with a light before gently pulling on it only for her fingers to slip sending her rolling onto her side wibbling from her blunder. A new light caught her attention from a door that normally a little placard hung from it that had been temporarily removed. Noting the new light, Alice slid her little hand under the door first before realizing that the door was slightly open from her prodding, all the while the room's owner was unaware as to a little visitor that had taken an interest in his room. A small push and a wiggle later, a little figure squeezed through the door just enough to enter the room.

Benny had been reading on his bed when small giggling sounds made him freeze up staring wide eyed at the door which, much to his alarm, was open. He quickly closed his book hopping off the bed and paced to the door carefully closing it. He breathed a sigh of relief until his breath got caught in his nonexistent throat upon turning around, his eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. A little girl he did not know was crawling about his room before trying to climb onto his book case reaching for the stuffed toys lining the shelves. Her little foot slipped and she began to fall backwards before two gloved hands and threads caught her.

“Woah! Careful there.” Benny gently brought her to him while her little hands still reached for the toys. He turned her around to get a better look at her. “Where’d you come from?” his pie cute eyes looking her over in confusion while his threads contracted back into his arms.

The little girl in his hands looked up at him with large brown eyes with slightly wavy dark brown almost black hair sporting a pink jumper with a little name embroidered on it. While he was trying to get a better look at the name embroidered on her jumper, little hands drifted to his chest lightly tugging on his bowtie.

"Sorry little one, the bowtie doesn't come off." he softly chuckled, opting to let the baby grasp onto his finger instead while cradling her. While she giggled and squeezed his finger he finally saw the name embroidered on her outfit. “Alice huh? A pretty name.” he smiled warmly.

Alice giggled in his arms resting her tiny hands along the side of his head, Benny couldn’t help but chuckle. She was so tiny. While he had seen a human baby before he had never interacted with one. He figured she must belong to Allison’s visiting family and knew he should return her but watching her reach for his stuffed toy collection again buried those thoughts in the back of his mind as she began to wibble in longing for the toy out of her reach.

“You wanted some of the toys?” Benny looked up from her to his shelving.

He gently set her down on the floor and motioned for her to stay put before he grabbed onto the first plush he could reach, a boris with a silver left arm and a little plush wrench. He gently held the toy out to her to see what she would do and she happily accepted the toy giving it a squeeze earning a soft squeak. She beamed up at him which encouraged him to grab another plush, a little angel and handed it to her. The more toys Benny brought down for her to play with, the more he found himself playing with her.

It was a sort of instinct and a strong desire to coddle and entertain children as Benny played with her and the stuffed toys. The more she smiled and giggled the more he wanted to see her smile by playing with the toys or performing small tricks of toon logic, every action he did yielded the reactions he wanted. Alice happily buried herself in his stuffed toy pile playing peek a boo while Benny pretended to be shocked or play peek a boo in turn. He made little pillow forts and tents using his blankets and pillows while she happily crawled through the spaces made and he even used his threads to make additional hideaways. Benny was all grins watching the baby happily play amongst his threads making little cocoons, tunnels, and nets for her to climb, hide and slide in all the while being careful she didn’t get hurt. 

Throughout their play Alice began to tire with her becoming a little fussy from her repeated yawning while Benny softly chuckled at her stubbornness. He could tell he wore the little one out and she needed to sleep, but little did he realize he himself had grown tired from their play. He gently scooped her up and had planned on trying to return her to at least the hallway, but she had grabbed onto him and refused to let go. A sigh escaped him and he used his threads to pull his jellyfish blanket off his bed and wrapped it around the both of them while leaning against the side of his bed waiting for her to sleep. He figured that once she was asleep he could carefully set her outside his room, but when sleep finally claimed her little did he know it had claimed him as well.

Tom and Allison finished up their story with both James and Mako pitying the pair for the hell they've seen and endured. The couple brushed away their concerns stating that at least they are alive and are no longer prisoners of their former workplace for which no one was going to dispute that fact. Mako and James both had their respective questions about how a machine designed to make ink could cause so much trouble. Tom simply stated that their boss had somehow achieved the unimaginable, but came at the cost of the studio. Neither him nor Allison mentioned Benny or Bendy let alone their own physical appearances as it would be difficult to explain a man stuck as a toon wolf and a woman stuck as a toon angel. They knew there were many holes in their story, but it wasn’t something their family needed to know, for now. 

The hour had grown late and the occasional rumble of an empty stomach served as a tell tale sign that it was time to eat. Tom’s rather loud stomach protesting it’s lack of fulfillment earned a red face from him and some laughter from the group.

“Why don’t we move the conversation to the kitchen to get some dinner?” Allison laughed while Tom tried to hide his face.

"Thanks Allison, let me get Alice set up and th-" Jane's eyes fell on the empty pillow his daughter had been resting on. "Where is she?!"

All eyes fell on the empty bed as panic set in.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Allison immediately got up from the couch looking around the living room with James while Tom began looking in the kitchen.

Mako watched as her daughter, son and son in law all ran around searching for her granddaughter in a frantic search while her own eyes slowly looked around. Her mind pondered the situation before she eased herself up from her seat. She knew that if they hadn't found her in the kitchen, living room or den, then that left the hallway towards what she assumed were the bedrooms. Taking her cane in hand, she slowly strode down the hall before stopping at the first door that had a light on within and was left slightly open, wide enough for a small child to wander into.

She quietly pushed the door open to reveal a room painted a soft blue with a white trim and ceiling. A desk topped with a sewing machine and toys sat against the wall next to the door with a bookshelf next to it with a few books. A child sized bed rested against the corner by the window while blankets, pillows and stuffed toys of all types littered the floor. Much to her relief a familiar small figure was curled up against a strange looking plush devil like toy while a large blanket that looked like a jellyfish was wrapped around her.

"She's in here." Mako called out to the remaining family as she approached the bed.

While she waited for the rest of the family to catch up, if the rapid footsteps were anything to go by, she took in the room a little better. It was odd that everything was set up for children when neither Allison or Tom mentioned any kids, they're too old for that now. She wondered if maybe they were considering adopting before she looked at her granddaughter resting on top of the plush demon. The older woman wished she had a camera as her granddaughter was curled up with the toy while sleeping peacefully beneath the jellyfish which would make for an adorable picture. Though she couldn’t help but wonder who covered her? Allison and Tom never said they had anyone else living with them so how did she get covered up so lovingly? She looked so peaceful and at ease.

Allison, Tom and James swiftly pooled into the room with both Allison and Tom staring wide eyed at Benny with Alice sleeping on his stomach. The toon had her bundled up with him in his favorite blanket while, much to the couple’s relief, that little Z’s weren't floating above his head. He must be really out like a light in order for his unusual toon logic to not show. Their minds raced as Benny’s parents were both trying to figure out how to get Alice out of Benny’s grasp without disturbing him. The last thing they wanted was to jostle him too much to wake him for which his motions will alert their visiting family that there is another living with them. A hidden family member they weren’t comfortable with introducing just yet. James however beat them both to the punch letting out a sigh as he approached the foot of the bed taking a knee.

"Well at least she's safe and sound" he began to gently unravel the jellyfish blanket from around her and the toy, however once he tried to lift the blanket off he was met with a low groan and grumble."The hell?" James looked around the room wondering if they had a dog that made that noise before shrugging it off.

Allison and Tom both paled when James tried again only for Benny to growl louder while moving his arm to pull the blanket back over himself and the baby startling the man. The toon clearly did not like the blanket being taken from him as he was warm and comfortable. Benny readjusted his position on the floor before little Z’s began to float above his head.

James stood back up crossing his arms looking at both his sister and brother in law with a mix of irritation and concern. “What the hell is that?” the man gestured to Benny.

“Well...” Allison started but found her voice dying in her throat. This was not the way she wanted to introduce Benny to her family. What was Alice doing in his room? How did she get in here and how can she explain to her brother that Benny is harmless and won’t hurt them. She glanced at her toon unable to give an answer while even Tom seemed to be struggling with giving a response as well.

“Settle down James.” a voice drew everyone’s attention to Mako who wore a small smile as she looked upon her grandchild and toon. “Someone is just a little fussy in the morning is all.”

The elder woman sat on her knees next to Benny and Alice before gently resting her hand on the side of the demon’s face. Much to her surprise the demon-like creature felt like cloth as she hummed while gently running her fingers from Benny’s cheek to the base of his horns and lightly scratched the area. Benny softly smiled as he was slowly stirring, leaning his head into her hand, enjoying the feel while loosening his grip on the blanket enough for Mako to gently lift it off him. She was surprised that this creature’s head seemed to be floating above it’s body, it had no neck! It’s head was following the motions of her hands in between it’s horn like structures while it’s body was slowly stretching as it was stirring from its slumber.

James seized that moment to carefully take Alice off the toon’s stomach while Benny mumbled at the sudden loss, but began to sit up properly from the motions rubbing his eyes while Mako softly chuckled. “Rise and shine little one.”

Benny blearly opened his eyes while yawning only to be met by an older woman's face he did not know as well as a room full of his parents and another man he did not recognize. His pie cut eyes quickly grew to the size of dinner plates before a squeaky toy scream erupted from the toon as he quickly ran past the group disappearing down the hall.

"Shit!" Tom shouted as he turned on his heel to give chase to the fleeing toon with Allison hot on his heels leaving Mako and James behind stunned from the turn of events.

James was about to say something to his mother before Alice began to stir from her slumber becoming upset from the disturbance to her sleep. The baby angrily wiggled in his arms crying before her little hands waved and grasped at the direction the strange creature had run off towards. Mako watched her granddaughter's reaction as well as trying to figure out in her own mind what she just saw.

"What the hell was that?" James spoke softly while trying to calm the upset baby in his arms.

Mako let out a soft sigh looking out through the open door. "I think that was someone very important to them." Her son looked at her baffled before she picked up her cane and began to stand up to try and follow her daughter and son in law.

"What if it's dangerous?" James had rested his hand on his mother's shoulder briefly stopping her.

Mako looked back at her concerned son. "If it was dangerous it would have already hurt your daughter let alone care for her. Look at the room, It's a child's room as there are toys scattered about everywhere." She gently brushed his hand off her shoulder. “After all, if the little one wasn’t special to Allison or Thomas then it wouldn’t be living with them.” The woman turned slowly pacing down the hall in search of her daughter and son in law.

James had his reservations about the sudden change of events as he stood there dumbfounded while Alice continuously wiggled in his arms crying. A strange creature had his daughter yet his mother had a point. She was sleeping so soundly on the demon-like creature's stomach and was also wrapped within it’s blanket to keep them both warm. Him removing her from the creature's company was the only time she made any noise or showed signs of distress. He spared a glance around the bedroom taking in what he failed to do so earlier. Everything was set up for a child, the toys, bed, desk and everything was done in such a way that it showed that the little demon creature was deeply cared for. As his eyes took in the room a single picture frame on the little desk caught the man’s attention.

With an upset baby in hand, James walked over to the desk looking down at the photo that showed both Allison and Tom with the creature in between them while they lay in a pile of fall leaves all smiling warmly at the camera, like one would do in a family photo. A look of confusion crossed his face at the creature nestled in between them as it was mostly covered in its coat and scarf. The detective stared at the photo for a minute longer before deciding to catch up with his sister and mother to see what exactly was going on. He quickly vacated the room and searched the house looking for signs of where everyone had gone to only to find that the house was empty and the back door was wide open. 

Sounds of someone banging on a door was the only sound that alerted James to the noises outside the home as the man stepped outside to locate his family. A small breeze made the tree branches sway and dance in the pale full moonlight casting long shadows across the yard plunging some areas into darkness. The noises started up again drawing James’s attention to something that was hidden within a cluster of weeping willow trees. The man trotted across the yard stopping short of the trees using his free hand to brush away the branches of the willows to reveal a small stone hut nestled at the heart of the little grove with the remainder of his family at it’s door. 

"Benny please open the door, we aren't mad at you." Allison pleaded to the door with Tom trying to open the lock while cursing.

"Fucking lock won't give." Tom repeatedly tried the key to the door only for a collection of threads to push through the lock rejecting the key and clogging up the lock sealing it from further attempts. "Benny open the damn door!" The irritated mechanic began pounding in the door pitching a fit.

"Thomas" Mako softly spoke up while resting her hand on the man's arm silencing him, her eyes were calm and composed. "A gentler approach will yield more favorable results." She smiled at him lightly patting his arm before joining Allison's side.

"Little one" Mako gently knocked on the door. "Please let us in so that we may speak with you."

Allison watched her mother try to reason with Benny. "Benny we know you didn't mean any harm as we know you would never hurt anyone. Please open the door." She looked over her shoulder to see her brother and niece standing there watching with little Alice still upset in his arms. "I think Alice misses you and wants to see you" she motioned for her brother to join her..

James looked at his sister like she lost her mind, but seeing everyone pleading with the creature that had locked itself away and the look of desperation in his sister's eyes made him sigh. His mom was right, that little demon-like creature really did mean the world to his sister, her eyes said it all. Letting out a sigh James carefully strode to the door while cradling Alice in one arm and gently rested his hand on the door.

"I believe we may not have gotten off on the right foot. I'd really appreciate it if you can open the door. I'm sure Alice would like to see her newfound playmate." James softly smiled as he lightly tickled Alice only getting a few upset wibbles with her little hinds batting his own from his playful attempts earning a small frown from the man.

The group stood at the door in silence hoping for any signs from the toon within before a small clack sound was heard from the lock. Tom looked at Allison in contemplation on whether or not he should try the door knob with Allison giving a small nod giving him the go ahead. The mechanic gently rested his hand on the knob turning it ever so slowly for fear if the sound of the turning mechanism would make Benny lock the door again. Much to his relief, the door was open and Benny didn't lock them out, allowing them to come in.

The hut door creaked open slowly with a silver light pooling in from it’s entrance only to die beyond the door, the light swallowed by the darkness. Small spears of light filtered through the cracks in the curtains of the interior casting small shadows of thin lines that moved around in the dark. The darkness was alive and pulsing.

A sigh escaped Allison as she noted the subtle movements in the dark and the thin lines briefly illuminated by the shallowest of light only to disappear again. She had hoped he wouldn’t have resorted to this, but upon the flick of the switch casting a warm glow within the room, it illuminated the truth of what lay within the center. Ragdoll's cocoon. The sphere lay in the center of the room with the threads laced about the entire room as if it were a massive spider den, its threads moving about like snakes on the ground as a warning to keep trespassers away. Allison had to admit, if she wasn't so used to the sight she would have been worried, however she was more concerned about the state of her toon.

James and Mako both took an involuntary step back from seeing the massive sphere and it’s tendrils that drifted about the room. The object seemed to be made out of large black cords dripping some sort of black fluid all over the floor puddling all around and beneath it. It gave off a demonic feel and oozed danger as it’s sheer size was intimidating. As soon as Allison stepped forward James reached for her grabbing her shoulder. "Is it safe?" He looked on with worried eyes.

A soft smile graced Allison's face as she rested her hand atop of James's. "Don't worry. I'll be fine, he's just scared is all."

James studied her eyes, eyes full of calm and determination, eyes that told him it would be ok. Her eyes that he grew to trust as a boy, and now was having to trust as a man. His hand slid off her shoulder earning a small nod in reassurance as Allison turned to face the sphere. He watched as she strode to the ball stepping between the threads which seemed to twitch and pull away at her stride which made him wonder what they were as they seemed to be alive. The cords pulled away from the woman allowing her to reach the base of the sphere before closing the path behind.

Allison gently rested her hand alongside the cocoon. "Benny. Please open up. It's me." To her dismay the cocoon did not open as it normally would and if anything the cocoon seemed to be shuddering which was unusual for the demon.

**"DoN't LoOk At Me"** a garbled tone spoke from within with a strange echo in his voice.

A look of confusion crossed Allison's face as she looked back to Tom who also shared a similar look. They both wondered why the demon’s tone was so strange. Tom looked towards the sphere before stepping forward through the threads ignoring their small pulls in protest joining Allison with his hands on the side of the sphere.

"Benny" the man began before the cocoons threads tightened twitching violently.

**"DON'T LOOK AT ME!!"** Ragdoll bellowed within before his voice died down. **"DoN't LoOk At Me.** " The demon's voice hitched as he hiccuped and sobbed within his shelter.

Benny felt he really screwed up. The whole point of them coming over was so his mom and dad could reunite with their family, and then hopefully in time, that they may be comfortable with meeting him. Not for them to meet him the first day and with their little baby no less. He felt so stupid for his negligence of the things he should have known better against. His internal war with himself had contorted his form to Ragdoll which added onto his sorrows. He sobbed within his home fearing how his family's relatives may view him, after all he is a monster. His form reflected his inner turmoil which isn’t the cute and friendly form that he normally had. It was a form that would make most run from him and they went through all the trouble of having Allison’s family come to the house and now he was scaring them away.

Tom pressed his ear towards the base of his cocoon before a frown formed on his face. "There's something off about him." The man backed away taking in the shuddering cocoon his hand gently rubbing against it feeling the constant twitching. "His cocoon normally doesn't shake like this." 

Allison nodded her head in agreement. Benny's cocoon was always very solid and sturdy, it never shook before. It was like he was shaking in fear and the cocoon reflected it. She listened to the demon within noticing that his breathing was rapid and shallow, as if he was having a panic attack! The cocoon seemed to be pulsing in accordance to the demon’s shallow breaths with the threads constantly expanding and contracting.

"He's having a panic attack!" Worry flushed on the actresses face earning equal concern from her husband. 

"Try singing. He'll try to sing with you and that should help regulate his breathing." Tom urged his wife. The last thing he wanted was for Benny to completely coil in on himself and potentially lash out.

Allison stepped back taking a deep shaky breath before singing the tune of 'Greensleeves', a song of comfort to Benny, but began to worry as the demon hadn't joined in. She had to admit her own voice was shaky with concern and she wasn’t singing very loud. She stopped taking another deep breath to steady herself before resuming raising her voice, but didn't want to strain herself as she was already giving it her best shot. At the conclusion of the song Benny hadn't joined in at all and she began to sing again with Tom gently rubbing the side of the cocoon. She was pouring her very soul into the song trying to reach Benny as she rubbed the side of the cocoon with her husband. To her surprise two additional voices joined in as both her mother and brother stepped forward singing alongside her.

A smile graced Allison's face at seeing her family join in and even more so when James rested his hand against the cocoon and began to rub it gently with Mako following suit. Allison had to admit that she didn’t expect her family to join her and her husband in trying to comfort Benny. She could hardly contain her happiness at their willingness to give him a chance when they didn’t know anything about him. The group continued to sing to the shuddering sphere before it's motions began to slow while within another voice shakily tried to join in.

The song penetrated the coils of the sphere reaching the demon within as Benny listened to the song trying to regulate his breathing at the least. It was a song he was drawn to and wanted to sing as well but struggled to do so, his voice shaky and weak, even with both mouths. The group sang a little louder in encouragement and he could feel the motions on his threads from Toms large hand to a very small hand that was within his own earlier. He thought they had left because they were afraid of him, that he was a monster. Why are they there singing with Allison and even trying to comfort him?

The demon took a few deep breaths trying to steady himself as his voice slowly gained its strength enough to sing in turn. Little did he realize that with the comforting song and motions of his family beyond his barrier, that his threads began to relax enough for Allison to wiggle her hand within and open a hole to look at the demon.

For all the years he had been on the force and being a detective James had to admit that he had never seen a beast that was completely black as the night with 2 long hooked horn-like features on it's head with a yellow face and large triangular teeth. A strange black fluid was leaking from it's singular black eye with a yellow iris looking at his sister with exhaustion. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was the same creature he saw with his daughter earlier but the similarities were astounding except this one was physically larger and looked more twisted. Much to his surprise, Allison reached into the sphere resting her hands on the sides of the creature's head slowly pulling it into an embrace while there were spiraling motions all around the interior of the sphere.

The man watched in amazement and twinges of concern as black cords spiraled within the cocoon along with what resembled segments of limbs circled with them until they contracted back to the base of the body while the cocoon itself seemed to be unraveling and contracting as well. The sphere and all the cords that had encased the area slowly began to unravel and withdraw back towards the creature's body and seemingly returning to its arms and it’s chest area hidden from view. Within a few minutes the last of the cords returned to their owner revealing the large black creature was sitting on the floor with Allison hugging the creature and talking lowly to it. Tom rubbed it’s back reassuringly as he whispered words of encouragement while it’s face was buried in Allison’s shoulder. 

Makos slowly paced to the creature and motioned for James to follow suit with the man opting to remain in his spot unsure of what to do. The elder woman briefly frowned at her son, but continued on to see the demon at her daughter’s side. She softly sighed at the demon-like creature before resting her hand on the base of his left horn. "Feeling better little one?" Her answer was a small nod. "That's good. I wouldn't want to see a little one upset over something so simple."

Ragdoll turned his head to meet Makos with large inky tears staining his cheeks, his singular visible eye full of confusion. **"YoU dOn'T tHiNk I'm A mOnSteR?"**

"Monster is a term based on perspective." The woman leaned back smiling warmly as the demon’s soft spoken inquiry. "Any person can be a monster in another's eyes, like a cat is a monster in the eyes of the mouse yet a dear companion in another. You hadn't done anything for any of us to call you such. If anything I'm thankful you kept my granddaughter company and cared for her while we were busy. As it is I think she wants to see you.”

James took that as his cue to step forward, but he was still hesitant. If he were telling the truth the creature before him frightened him and every part of him wanted to run away. The things he learned as an officer and later a detective couldn’t prepare him for what he was witnessing. When his mother looked upon him with reassuring eyes, the same eyes that he had grown to trust along with his sister’s, the man internally sighed and turned to fully face the creature with his daughter in his hands. He hoped that she wasn't misplacing her trust, but if his sister seemed to take comfort in the creature then maybe things will be alright. The beast looked upon him with a worried eye and he couldn't help but wonder why only one eye was visible when he could have sworn there were two, but his mom wants to give it a chance.

Taking a deep breath James lifted Alice slowly out of his arms and held her out for the creature to take. He didn't expect for broken limbs to lift from the ground suspended on thick black cords to move around enough to reveal large dismembered gloved hands that hovered hesitantly before moving to gently cradle Alice taking her from him. The demon-like creature brought his little girl to it's torso where she immediately began to giggle much to his surprise and began to tug on it's bowtie. Since when did a beast wear a bowtie let alone gloves?

A chuckle rumbled from Ragdoll as he smiled down at Alice. **"SoRrY LiTtLe OnE, tHe BoWtiE dOeSn'T cOmE oFf."** Opting to let her grasp onto his finger instead.

The little baby moved past his finger reaching for his head for which Ragdoll slowly lowered his head while showing her father he had no ill intent. Alice gently laid her hands on the side of his cheek before trying to hug him as best she could earning a look of surprise from the man. She hadn't ever warmed up to anyone so quickly before let alone a creature that didn't belong in any reference book of the known animal kingdom.

The look of confusion on the detective’s face did not go unnoticed by his sister. Allison wore a warm amused smile as she looked at Ragdoll coddling the baby in his hands and her brother in shock. 

"He is a toon." Her voice drew James to look at her. "Toons are to entertain the masses and above all, to entertain the children." She crossed her arms smiling warmly while leaning into Tom’s side.

"A-A toon?" James stammered out. "I'm not following."

Tom sighed, relaxing his shoulders as he watched the baby clamber onto Ragdolls head laying between his horns while his hands floated around her lightly tickling her, earning giggles and squeals as she climbed over him. "Well he is a living toon, one of the bits of information we didn't mention in our story earlier." The man scratched the back of his head.

Mako smiled watching her granddaughter hug the demon-like creature earning a small hum from it. "Well if you're willing, we'd like to hear the entire story about you and your friend here.”

Ragdoll looked away from Alice in his care and at the elder woman. **“ArE yOu SuRe?”**

“Sweetheart, everyone deserves the right to be heard. There’s nothing worse than being forced into silence be it your own belief you don’t have a right to voice it or being told to be seen and not heard.” Mako gently rested her hand on the side of Ragdolls head. “Even you have that right.”

A small smile graced Ragdoll’s face as he nodded in understanding. His heart danced with the hopefulness that Allison’s family was giving him a chance.

“Why don’t we take this conversation back inside.” Tom gestured towards the door. “We haven’t eaten dinner yet and it’s more comfortable in there rather than out here.”

A stomach growl caught the group's attention as all eyes were drawn back to Ragdoll, whose face was dusted in pink in embarrassment. Allison laughed at the realization that the sound she had heard was Benny’s stomach as he had grown hungry. However her eyes widened at the realization that he’s in his Ragdoll form, and right now instead of his stomach, it’s his second mouth. Brief concern flashed on her face as Benny’s stomach was still hidden from view and she didn’t want her family to see his second mouth, not yet.

“Tom why don’t you take my mom and James back into the house. Benny and I will be right behind you.” earning a brief confused look from the man before he glanced down at Benny’s stomach slightly oozing ink.

“Ah.” the man nodded. “Lets head back, Benny needs a moment. They’ll catch up.” Tom paced to the door opening it.

Ragdoll gently lifted Alice off his head, coiling his threads around her to make sure she wouldn’t slip. **“Do YoU wAnT hEr BaCk?”** he looked over at James extending his arms with Alice clinging to his finger.

A soft smile graced her father’s face at how Alice wasn’t quite ready to let go of the demon and softly sighed chuckling. “Well Allison said you guys are gonna be right behind us. I think it would be in my best interest to leave her in your care for a bit longer as it’s clear she isn’t ready to turn you loose yet.”

Ragdoll’s eye grew wide at the man’s statement and nodded slightly while looking at Alice in his hands. She was still clinging to him and was happily trying to grasp onto a stray thread giggling when she finally caught it. A smile grew on the demon’s face as he looked back towards James. **“ThAnK yOu, We’Ll Be RiGhT bEhInD yOu, I pRoMiSe.”**

With Ragdoll’s reassuring words, Tom took that as his cue to lead Mako and James out of the shed and back towards the house silently breathing a sigh of relief that none of them had seen Benny’s second mouth or they really would have had a situation on their hands. He had to give credit to Allison standing in front of Benny to act as a visual barrier. His wife was a quick thinker in that regard and he was more than thankful for that. He wouldn’t have thought to be mindful of how much of Ragdoll was seen as the demon wouldn’t be considered a pleasant sight to those that didn’t know him, however his thoughts were interrupted by a gentle voice.

“So, how long have you had him?” The old mechanic looked over his shoulder to see Mako smiling up at him.

“Well we reunited after being stuck in the studio.” Tom faced forward resuming his guide back to the house. “Benny was one of two results of the Ink Machine Joey Drew requested me to build.”

“You mentioned this Ink Machine earlier, but how can ink make something other than a drawing on paper?” James chirped up from behind as Thomas opened the door letting them back into the house.

Thomas chose to hold onto his answer until everyone was situated at the kitchen table helping Mako with her seat before gesturing to a chair for James to take a seat as well. The table was covered in nearly a feast's worth of food that made the pair go wide eyed at the sheer quantity and couldn’t help but wonder why Allison had prepared so much food. Sure she knew they were staying for dinner, but they couldn’t possibly eat that much. However their attention was drawn towards Tom who laid out some glasses and utensils encouraging them to partake while they waited for Allison and Benny’s return.

“Once Allison and Benny come inside I’ll explain more about the Ink Machine, the toons involved and the realities about our imprisonment.” Tom tiredly sighed, taking his seat. He had to admit he wasn’t looking forward to the lengthy explanation, but with Benny being exposed, there was no time like the present. He just hoped that it would go over well enough that they wouldn’t be labeled insane. The last thing they wanted was to drive what little family they have left away.

“Well Benny is gonna need more space at the table to sit. So we should probably scoot over for him.” Mako started as she began to get up from her chair.

“You’re fine where you are Mrs. Mako. He can fit.” Tom waved his hand urging the elder to sit back down with her giving him a raised brow.

“I’m assuming the little demon and the big one we saw in the hut were one and the same.” James took a swig of his drink earning a small nod from Tom.

“Yeah he has his normal little form as when you first saw him and his larger form we dub Ragdoll.” The mechanic looked up from his glass just as the sound of the back door opened and the tapping of shoes was heard.

The group turned to look at Allison who entered the room followed by a small black and yellow demon holding a pink jumper with the baby firmly attached to his midsection.

Both James and Mako took in this child sized little devil whose body was black as the night with what looked like stitch marks on his arms and right leg. An additional large stitch was mostly covered up by Alice, but they couldn’t help but notice how the mark went from one side to the other nearly splitting him in half. His chest sported a large yellow bow tie with small black stitches in the corner that was currently being batted around slightly as Alice giggled. The demon looked upon the pair with worried pie cut eyes with large black stitching running down the left side of his face. His head was quite a surprise as it confirmed that it indeed floated separate from his body, which made them both wonder how he had a neck in the other form, but not this one.

Benny looked down at Alice in his arms and then back up at James with a worried expression.. “Umm is there a seat for her, I think she’s getting hungry.” The toon lightly gestured to Alice who looked like she was trying to nibble on his bowtie.

The man chuckled getting up from his seat and walked up to the toon taking a knee. “I’ll take her, I packed a dinner for her.” 

Benny nodded and gently coaxed Alice to let him go before passing her to her dad who cradled her before going to his bag getting a small prepared meal he set aside for her.

“Are you joining us at the table?” Mako looked down at the timid toon that had since moved away from James after relinquishing the baby and was by Allison’s side.

Benny looked up at Allison while she gave him a small reassuring pat on his back, before slowly escorting him to the table with the rest of the family. Benny helped himself up on his chair in between his parents while the couple in question began to divvy out the dinner with everyone passing the plates around. James graciously accepted his plate as his hands were full with Alice in his lap setting out her little tray of peas and stewed baby carrots. Both Mako and James couldn’t hide their surprised expressions at the amount of food Benny was consuming as they realized that the reason why Allison made so much was to feed the toons appetite alongside their own. The little demon’s plate was stacked high while everyone else was just beginning to tackle their own respective meals.

Dinner carried on in silence say for the occasional klink of forks and knives on the plates and the pleased hums of rapidly filling stomachs. Benny softly chuckled to himself watching Alice give a small displeased look at her carrots until he cautiously reached over, being mindful of her father’s watchful eyes, plucking one from her plate and eating it himself while giving a happy expression. Alice looked at the toon before eventually caving in and began to eat the carrots albeit slowly. Benny’s grin grew a little wider at the baby’s cooperation and even more so when James nodded his head in thanks. 

Once Mako finished up her dinner she leaned in her chair smiling warmly at Benny. “So little one, Benny is it, how have you been? Getting along with your parents I hope.”

Benny looked at the woman wide eyed, surprised that he was addressing him and even James looked up from his daughter, curious as to the demon’s answer. Benny looked around briefly before swallowing the last of his green beans. “Things have been going fine. Tom and I went fishing and then I got to make some toys with the old ladies at home.” the toon shyly answered.

“Oh? Do you like fishing?” Mako softly inquired, encouraging the demon to speak a little more.

“Uh-huh. Tom knows a really nice fishing spot. We have to hike a bit to get to it, but the scenery is really nice and relaxing. Last time we went with Henry and Bendy, though the trip home was a bit scary as a vehicle hit a deer in front of Henry. No one was hurt and we got to keep the deer, but it smelled bad when we had to soak the meat in vinegar.” the toon made a small disgusted expression at the memory prompting a laugh from the elder woman.

“It sounds like you are having a lot of fun out there with Thomas, how about when you’re with Allison.” 

“We like to go shopping together and she’s a really good cook.” Benny beamed at the woman. “We’ll sing while we work, be it in the kitchen or in the garden. Sometimes she lets my best friend come over so we can play and have sleepovers. She always makes sure we read a good book before then and we’ll work on some writing before we’re allowed to go play. Other times she’ll take me over to Henry’s house so Bendy and I can have fun while her and Linda are cooking.”

“I’m glad to hear that sweetie.” Mako enjoying the toon’s commentary. “Who’s Henry, Linda and Bendy? Friends of yours?”

“Actually we didn’t mention Henry, Linda or Bendy in our story earlier.” Allison wore a sheepish expression along with Tom. “Bendy and Benny are both the sole toons created from the Ink Machine. Henry is the cofounder of the studio and was invited back by Joey after being away for 30 years. He is Bendy’s and in extension Benny’s original creator. Linda is Henry’s wife and she helps Henry take care of Bendy.”

James leaned back in his chair taking his eyes off Alice. “We’ll be more than happy to listen to what happened. The more we know the better.” giving her a warm smile.

Allison and Tom looked between each other before they began to recount the true story behind the Ink machine beginning from before the studio fell, back to when Benny was first born. Mako and James listened to Allison, Tom and Benny all tell their respective sides from Benny’s birth and the attempt on his life, to the days of Allison carrying Benny in her bag and them conspiring to get him out the studio, to when Tom accidentally left him behind and the descent of the studio from there. Tom repeatedly expressed his sorrows in leaving the toon behind for which Benny reassured him that it wasn’t done on purpose and that what’s done is done. That the man had no clue that Benny had survived the attack and had taken residence in his wifes dressing room.

As the story continued Alice became fussy the more restless she became for which Benny offered to watch her for James so he could focus on the true tale behind Joey and the Ink Machine. The man relinquished the little girl to Benny for which she happily clung to him allowing him to take her to the den to play leaving his parents and visiting family in the kitchen to continue their conversation.

Allison and Tom told them about the true horrors that laid within the studio and the forms that they had been turned into. How she had been turned into a version of the cartoon character she voiced and that Tom had been turned into a toon wolf who was unable to speak. Bendy who had been a victim of Joey’s imprisonment had warped into a twisted ink demon of a toon who stalked the halls killing everything in his path. Their former coworkers that had either succumbed to the ink turning into skeletal figures, or worse mindless figures looking to drown others in the ink or became crazed figures powered by greed, devotion or pride. That even Benny appeared as a demon made of fabric and ink, no longer the sweet little toon that enjoyed singing and playing with the band. The lives lost for the delusions of a man with his unattainable dream and the book he carried with the magic that doomed them all. That the efforts of their former coworker and co-founder gone for 30 years had managed to stop the madness and bring it all to an end freeing them, the few survivors and the two only toons ever created by the machine.

Neither Mako nor James could hide their looks of horror and sorrow as Allison and Tom concluded their story, the true story. The pair's original story sounded like unicorns and rainbows in comparison to the grim reality behind what all happened. James immediately asked if there were any possibilities of remnants of the studio surviving to potentially cause problems for which his concerns were waved away by Benny who was within earshot. The toon telling the man that the machine is gone and so is the magic that had come with it. That everyone who survived, especially he and Bendy, saw to it that the machine, the blueprints and book were all destroyed. 

“I am truly sorry that you had to endure all of that.” Mako finally spoke. “Words cannot begin to express my sympathies for those lost and my gratitude that at the least you survived.”

James nodded his head in agreement. “At the least I can let the surviving families know that their loved ones are gone. I won’t say how, but at the least they can have some closure.”

“Thank you.” Thomas tiredly smiled. “They deserve that much.”

Mako looked over her shoulder at Benny who had since resumed playing with Alice letting the baby tickle him while he laid on the ground pretending to be overwhelmed by the baby tickle torture before the clock above them caught her eye. “Sadly it has grown very late and we should probably be heading home.” she turned to look at her daughter and son-in-law who also noticed the time with their eyes going wide in shock.

“Yeah. Thanks again James.” Allison smiled, gaining her brother’s attention earning a hum in inquiry. “Thank you for never giving up and continuing to look for us despite the years. We had no way of knowing where to begin to search and you came and found us. On top of that you even gave Benny a chance and didn’t run from him. Thank you.” Allison got up from the table hugging her brother in his seat.

“I couldn’t let go.” the man spoke within her embrace. “I hung onto the hope that you were out there somewhere and I knew if I looked hard enough that I would someday make it there. I’m sorry I didn’t know about what was going on at the studio sooner as I would have come running in if I could.”

“It’s a good thing you didn’t.” Tom spoke up from his seat. “The studio wasn’t at all kind to strangers, as Henry could attest to that. You would have been fine on the first floor or two but beyond that, I doubt it.” James was about to open his mouth in protest, but stopped when Tom raised his hand. “Henry got through the studio because he survived a war, his instincts to survive ran deep. That and I think the studio was welcoming one who helped bring it to life so to speak, I don’t think it would have been so merciful to one who didn’t belong there. I’m not saying the gesture isn’t appreciated, but I’m thankful you never came to the building itself.”

James wanted to protest but deep down he knew Thomas was right. He doubted he would have had a way to survive the studio like Henry or they had, he would have ended up like the rest of the poor souls lost in that place. His days as an officer and as a detective couldn’t have prepared him for a situation like what he had heard. All he could do was to be thankful that he was able to find the family he had missed for so long. His eyes closed as he leaned into his sister’s embrace and even more so when she began to sway from side to side rocking him. 

“Nevertheless I thank you for looking out for us.” Allison released him from her embrace before standing next to her husband. “We wouldn’t have had the chance to reunite after all these years.”

“I may be old now.” Mako looked up at her daughter with a rekindled flame within her eyes. “But with my remaining years, I want to be there for you when I couldn’t have been in the past. I can never get back the time we missed, but I would be more than willing to make up for them now.”

“That is much appreciated Mrs. Mako.” Tom nodded at the elder woman. “I know Allison and I would be more than happy to have you and James visit.”

“And I hope in turn to spend more time with my new grandson.” Mako couldn’t hide the bright smile growing on her face. “I’d love to have him spend a little time with me if he’s comfortable with it.”

“I would love too, if you’ll have me.” A childish voice chimed in prompting everyone to look down at Benny who had joined them carrying Alice in his arms. “If it’s ok with Allison and Tom.” he looked up at his parents hoping for them to say yes.

Both parents nodded agreeing that if Mako and James were comfortable with Benny visiting, then he could come over. Benny became all the more excited when he learned that his newfound family lived next to the beach where all they had to do was go down a few steps and the beach sand was right there. Their own little private slice of the coastline where almost no one treaded. He wouldn’t have to hide as no one would see him. The more excited the toon became the more his cries of thank you became more like squeaky toy sounds as he hugged both James and Mako. James couldn’t help but laugh as the squeaky toy sounds coming from the demon, a stark contrast to the deeper garbled tones he used earlier. Mako immediately told Benny that instead of calling her Mrs. Pendle or Mr.s Mako he could call her Baa-chan or Grandma whichever made him more comfortable.

The day was winding down as everyone was slowly getting ready to head home for which Tom and Allison began to clean up the table getting ready to lay the kitchen to rest. Naturally James and Mako both offered to help but was shooed out the way with assurances that they would be fine and they didn’t have to worry about it. While his sister was busy James opted to gather up Alice’s things placing them in his travel bag getting ready to head home before picking up the pillow Tom had lent to him earlier and set it on top of the couch. Mako attempted to relieve Benny of Alice but soon found difficulty in doing so as the little girl was pulling on Benny as one would when trying to drag their favorite toy around.

“Oh dear.” Allsion toweled her hands before placing them on her hip watching Alice refuse to let Benny go. “Benny, I think she thinks you’re going with her.”

Tom chuckled from the kitchen. “Well he is a doll technically, it stands to reason that the little lady won’t let her new favorite doll go.” earning a look from plushdemon.

Benny turned his attention back to Alice who had a firm grip on his arm. “Sorry little one, but I can’t go with you. I live here.” he tried to reason with the baby who began to wibble the more she was urged to let go.

James joined his mother’s side gently prying Alice off Benny which resulted in a fountain of tears from the baby as her little arms reached for the demon earning a prominent frown from him. She really did enjoy his company and wanted him to come with her. Seeing her upset face as she reached for him tugged a heartstring within Benny, his mind racing to try something, anything to remedy it. A little lightbulb of an idea flickered on above his head earning a brief confused look on James’s face before Benny dashed to his room leaving his folks behind to try and help James calm the little upset baby.

Benny raced to his room burrowing into his closet feverishly digging through his pile of newly made toys before he found the one he was looking for securing it. With the toy in hand he ran back to join his family as they were heading to the door getting ready to leave. 

“Wait!.” Benny called out the group causing them all to stop and look at him. “Here. I can’t go with her, but she can have this.”

James turned to see the little toon holding up a plush version of himself. The toy was nearly the same size as Alice for which the introduction of the toy caught her attention as her crying died down. A smile graced the man’s face as he took a knee lowering Alice to the same height as Benny for which the toon held the toy up for her to see.

“I may not be able to go with you, but this little one can.” He put on a warm smile gesturing to the toy in his hands.

Alice looked at him and then at the toy for which her little hands grasped onto the little plushdevil giving it a good squeeze earning a small squeak from it. Her smile slowly returned as she set the toy down before her little fingers reached for him. James gently handed her over to Benny for which she gave him the biggest hug she could muster before Benny picked up her new toy. He held her in one arm and used the other to hand her the mini version of himself, she grasped onto the toy and willingly let her father take her back into his arms with no fuss.

“Thank you Benny.” James smiled down at the toon.

“It was the least I could do.” the toon blushed rocking on his heels slightly. “I just didn’t like seeing her upset.”

“And I thank you for it. There would be no living with her otherwise. Once she makes up her mind, she isn’t easily swayed. She's a sweet baby, but has that stubborn determination steak that runs in the family.”

Tom openly laughed. “Don’t I know it.” earning a look from Allison.

“I don’t want to hear that from you mr. bulldozer.” Allison elbowed Tom playfully in the ribs earning a small laugh from the man.

“Well I guess it’s time for us to take off.” James let out a chuckle watching his sister and brother in law playfully bicker.

“Please don’t be a stranger.” Allison broke away after playfully punching Thomas in the shoulder pulling James into a one arm hug as to not disturb Alice who giggled while squeezing her Benny plush. 

Mako lightly tapped Benny on his shoulder, earning a confused look from the toon before she pulled him into a gentle hug. “Take care my little one and we’ll be back to visit as soon as we can. I’d love for you to come visit me because there's so much we can do.”

Benny leaned his head into her embrace while wrapping his arms around her as best he could. “Thank you Baa-chan. Thank you for giving me a chance.”

“Everyone deserves one, even if it doesn’t feel like they should.” she rubbed the toons back before looking up at Allison who stood before her.

Words weren’t needed as Allison wrapped her mother into an embrace as the pair lightly rocked back and forth. They were so happy to have seen each other after a lifetime of separation from situations beyond their control. They both held each other for a time before additional arms wrapped around them as both Thomas and James hugged the woman that were important in their lives. The group enjoyed the warm embrace before they found an additional pair of broken arms and threads wrapping around them. They all looked up to see Ragdoll looming over them hugging the entire group at once. Alice giggled and reached up from James’s arm with the man lifting her up so she could hug Ragdolls head with the demon nuzzling her tummy tickling her.

Ragdoll slowly released the group quickly reabsorbing his ink to shrink back down before they saw his stomach mouth while everyone else slowly broke off their embraces. James and Mako waved as they paced down the steps and to their vehicle to head home. Alice was tucked in her car seat blissfully sleeping with her little plush Benny while James helped his mother ease into the passenger seat. Tom, Allison and Benny waved to their family as the car came to a start and slowly trailed out the driveway. They watched as the car dipped down the drive disappearing at the foot of the hill beginning it’s journey home.

Warm smiles were glued on Allison and Tom’s faces as they looked down at Benny who wore an even brighter one. After all the years of isolation, imprisonment and now having to start over with the little they had, they were finally able to reunite with a portion of their family they had long since assumed was gone. The icing on the cake that made the couples smiles even brighter was that their family was willing to accept Benny and to give him a chance. They didn’t shun him, call him and monster or run. They evaluated him and didn’t take him at what they saw and took him for who he is. They couldn’t have asked for anything more. 

Benny looked out towards the driveway truly thankful the day went by as it did, sure it had a bit of a rocky start, but in the end it came together in a fashion he never thought possible. His heart was light and his smile bright as he was already looking forward to the next time round when he’ll be able to spend the day with the new extensions to his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Alice was truly a joy to write as she is based off a real baby I've had the pleasure of knowing. Very headstrong and honest, yet never warmed up to anyone other then her immediate family, except for me. She was practically glued to me for my time with her. In the stories Alice is that 'little sister' figure to Benny who happily overlooks her upbringing. She does view her cousin as both her favorite toy and one of her favorite family members.
> 
> Mako is another character I greatly looked forward to introducing. While I won't divulge into her story too much (the implications are there) she goes out of her way to see her new grandson as well as to show him a world that is a different then the one he's seen. Being born and raised in japan, Mako held onto her culture even after the war and slowly introduces Benny to it. She was the one that gave him the spider web Kimono that was seen in one of my previous drawings of Ragdoll. She shows him the beauty of simplicity and acts as a fountain of wisdom for him.


End file.
